Haleh
right|frame|Haleh Haleh is a level 62 quest giver located on a hill above Mazthoril in the contested territory of Winterspring. She can be reached via a portal rune on the floor of the innermost part of Mazthoril. To reach the portal, one must somehow bypass the myriad of blue dragonspawn, whelps, and the odd drake. If you are alone, the best idea might be to get naked and corpse run it through. You can expect to die about five times this way. Background After Deathwing was defeated and the Demon Soul destroyed, Malygos once more was his full self. Rhonin the mage destroyed the Demon Soul using a scale of Deathwing and with a spell, all the content of the Demon Soul was transfered back to the Dragon Aspects, returning their full power back to them. Now Malygos has a new dragonflight of Blue Dragons. Although there are very few, the dragonflight will grow slowly giving hope to Malygos. Haleh is now the Matron Protectorate of the Blue Dragon lair Mazthoril in the cold region of Winterspring. She is studious, enjoying both literature and scholary texts, and studies any bit knowledge or trivia that she comes across. She is also best known for altering her forms and integrating into other societies. Haleh currently prefers the form of a female high elf. Like all blue dragons, she is peaceful, but very territorial. With Haleh on his side, Malygos searches for any magical source or artifact and protects them so that mortal races may not endanger the world with their reckless use. Quests Awbee, a dying blue whelp on the ground inside Blackrock Spire, asks a group of heroes to find Haleh with a scale of his, as a message. Haleh requests their help and recruits them as her agents to make sure that Nefarian and his Chromatic Dragonflight are destroyed. * (Dungeon) - received from Awbee ** - received from Haleh *** - received from Haleh In another quest by Haleh, she asks Alliance heroes to get the blood of Drakkisath to create a device that may grant them access to Onyxia's Lair. * - received from Highlord Bolvar Fordragon ** (Raid) - received from Haleh Notes * Haleh in her high elf form is found wearing the Robe of Winter Night, an item that can only be obtained by having its pattern dropped by the Cobalt Mageweavers around her. * Besides the standard way of getting to Haleh by stepping on the blue runes by Scryer deep in the cave beneath her, there is also a way to get to her in the mountains by carefully jumping from a particular spot (usually on a mount). This allows you to get to her without help, taking alot of damage, or dying alot. ** Watch this AVI movie to see how its done. ** Note, unless you are very practiced, the first attempts can be time consuming (10-20 min), since the spot you need to jump to is not large. Category:Dragons Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Quest Givers Category:Zone:Winterspring